


An Attitude  Adjustment

by Script_Savage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Nora, Little Ruby, Little Weiss, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Team as Family, Temper Tantrums, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/pseuds/Script_Savage
Summary: Everyone has coping mechanisms, but Ruby, Weiss, and Nora's are a little unorthodox. And, team RWBY is tired of Weiss' attitude...





	1. Chapter 1

_ Smack! _

 

The sharp sound of skin-on-skin contact is unmistakeable.

 

“Weiss, that’s  _ enough _ !” Blake snaps, seizing the arrogant girl by the arm. Her grip is firm, but not painful.

 

Weiss knows she’s in trouble, because Blake almost never disciplines her, especially not in public.

 

“Apologize to Ruby, and then we’re going back to our room to have a little chat.”

 

“How dare you,” Weiss sneers, her face flushing scarlet in both embarrassment and anger. “We’re in  _ public _ !”

 

“I’m not the one acting like a spoiled brat, and making a scene.” Blake replies levelly, squeezing Weiss’ arm a little more firmly.

 

_ Ow... _

 

“Apologize.  _ Now. _ ”

 

“Blake,” Ruby intones, wiping her eyes. “It’s alright…”

 

“No it isn’t. I’m tired of Weiss’ attitude. I’ve been putting up with it since day one, just like everyone else on this team, and my patience has officially run out. Since she insists on acting like a spoiled little kid, that’s exactly how she’s going to be treated.”

 

Ruby  sighs. “Fine. But don’t let this interfere with school.”

 

“Ruby…” Weiss casts their team leader a betrayed look, tears welling in her eyes.  _ We’re supposed to be friends, right? _

 

“Weiss, Blake is right. You haven’t been very nice to anyone lately, and it’s affecting ths whole team. I’m sorry to say this, but...you really do need an attitude adjustment.”

 

“You can’t  _ do _ this to me!” Weiss very nearly screams, angry all over again.

 

Blake easily leverages Weiss’ arm, spinning her to deliver another smack to Weiss’ backside, in the same place she’d struck earlier.

 

_ “Ouch! _ ” Weiss turns even redder, staring at the floor and rubbing the sting from her bottom.

 

“Not. Helping.” Blake’s voice is low and dangerous.

 

Weiss lashes out, kicking Blake in the shin. She knows she’s asking for it, but she can’t help it. She is embarrassed and upset and hurt and it’s all too much to deal with.

 

“That’s it, you’ve lost your leg privileges.” Blake says, lifting a struggling Weiss onto her hip.

 

“Put me down!” Weiss’ protest is completely token, and Blake seems to pick up on this.

 

“No. I’d carry you over my shoulder, but then you’d flash everyone. You obviously can’t be trusted to use your legs responsibly, so I’m carrying you.” Blake looks over to Ruby. “Someone missed her nap today, and she’s very cranky. We’re going to go fix that right now, and we’ll see you later tonight.” the Faunus pats Weiss’ bottom.

 

It’s embarrassing to be talked about like she’s not even there, but Weiss doesn’t have the energy to protest. She rests her head on Blake’s shoulder and resists an almost compulsive urge to suck her thumb.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna go find Yang. I’ll see you later.”

 

*.*.*.*.

 

Blake sits Weiss down on her bed. The smaller girl is obviously exhausted.

 

Blake reaches under the bed. She lays the wipes, powder, and the diaper on the bed.

 

Weiss just stares. She’s been so careful...

 

“I wasn’t kidding earlier. I’m treating you exactly the way you’ve been acting. Are you going to give me any trouble?”

 

Weiss shakes her head. “No…” Does Blake know? She has to, if she knows where Weiss keeps her supplies...

 

“I’m not doing this to humiliate you, only to teach you a lesson. If it’s too much, just say so, okay?”

 

Blake is gentle and efficient as she diapers Weiss, stepping back when she’s finished to give the girl some space.

 

“Are you okay?” She asks after a moment.

 

Weiss nods. “Can I...can I have a hug? Please?”

 

Blake sits down next to Weiss, and pulls the white-haired Huntress-in-training into her lap.

 

“Poor thing,” she says, stroking Weiss’ hair away from her face. “You’ve been having a rough time lately, haven’t you?”

 

Weiss doesn’t say anything. She just snuggles closer to Blake. Physical affection isn’t something she’s had a lot of in her life, even as a small child.

 

As far back as she can remember, she’s been treated like a little adult, something she knows other children were jealous of at the time.

 

Weiss knows she’s cold, and a little aloof, and maybe, perhaps, a little (a lot) standoffish when she deals with others. But, to be fair, before coming to Beacon, she didn’t have much experience with the ‘warm-and-fuzzy’ kind of affection her teammates are so good at showing.

 

She thinks that Blake, given her tumultuous upbringing, must understand her best…

 

“Weiss...why didn’t you say something?” Blake pats her bottom again, her diaper crinkles almost impossibly noisily in the silence.

 

“I was afraid you’d think I was a freak.” Weiss admits honestly.

 

Blake chuckles. “You realize that you’re talking to someone with cat ears, right?”

 

“I know it’s silly…” Weiss begins. She hesitates, bites her lip; it’s hard to talk about her feelings so openly.

 

“You got that right.” Blake ruffles Weiss’ hair. She stands up, still holding Weiss, and peels back the covers to tuck the Heiress into bed. “Okay, little one, it’s naptime.” Blake says, tucking the covers around Weiss and kissing her forehead. 

  
  


Weiss latches on to Blake’s shirt. “You’re not gonna peave me by myself, are you?” she asks, even though she’d understand if Blake didn’t want to be around her…

 

“Of course not.”  Blake said. “Rest now, cutie. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shh,” Yang whispers to Ruby as she enters their dorm room and sees Weiss and Blake asleep.

 

Their beds are tiny, and although she thinks it’s adorable that Weiss and  _ Blake  _ of all people (Faunus’, whatever) are sharing a bed, they do look a little squished.

 

“She must’ve been,” Ruby yawns enormously. “really tired...is Blake  _ purring _ ?”

 

Yang ruffles Ruby’s hair. “You think so, huh? I think I know somebody else who could use a nap…”

 

“But…”

 

“No ‘buts’. Except yours, getting into bed.”  Yang says with a grin.

 

Ruby groans. “Yang, that was awful.”

 

Yang kisses Ruby’s temple. “You might be team leader, but I’m still your big sister. I’ve gotta look after you, munchkin, it’s my job.”

 

Ruby struggles to get out of her cloak, collapsing onto her bed with a huff. She’s effectively blindfolded herself with the garment, and seems to have given up trying to take it off.

 

“Here, let me help.” Yang reaches down to help Ruby out of her cloak, then her shoes and pants.

 

Ruby lies back on the bed, which Yang knows is because she’s waiting to be diapered.

 

“Do you need to go potty before we finish up?” Yang asks.

 

Ruby bites her lip and squirms, which is a dead giveaway on its own.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Ruby doesn’t say anything, she just reaches out to take Yang’s hand.

 

Yang represses the urge to sigh. She doesn’t mind changing diapers, but having to help Ruby in the bathroom when she’s Little hits a little too close to home, dredging up memories that she’d rather forget.

 

But, Yang buries those memories deep, and lifts Ruby onto her hip. Soon, she’ll be too big for Yang to carry, but for now, she’s manageable.

 

Ruby has fallen into the habit of singing while she’s on the toilet when she’s little, which is beyond cute--Yang even records some on her scroll to show Blake later--but since her other teammates are sleeping, she has to remind Ruby to be quiet.

 

Yang helps Ruby clean up and wash her hands before carrying her back to bed.

 

Ruby falls asleep before Yang is even finished putting her diaper on.

 

“They’re adorable, aren’t they?” Blake says softly and Yang almost jumps out of her skin.

 

“Y-yeah. You startled me.” 

 

Blake grins and rests her head on Yang’s shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the fabric. “Sorry, babe.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that…” Yang replies, but she smiles. “So...we’ve got some time to kill..” Yang wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“The kids are in the room, and you’re loud. Maybe later.”

 

“Aww,” Yang pouts.

 

“You’re worse than Weiss sometimes, I swear.”

 

“You love me anyway.” Yang kisses Blake’s cheek, gentle and soft. “By the way, the purring thing is totally confirmed. Ruby caught you when we got back to to room.”

 

Blake groans. “I’ll never hear the end of that…”

 

Yang nudges Blake with her hip. “Well,  _ I _ think it’s cute.”

 

Blake’s blush is faint, but the fact that Yang can see it at all is a testament to how she’s affecting the Faunus.

 

“So...How’d things go with the Ice Queen?” Yang is no stranger to Weiss’ tantrums, and she’s been on the receiving end of the Schnee Special more times this week than she cares to count.

 

Blake shrugged. “She didn’t really give me any trouble. I’m hoping that giving her some down time will help her attitude.”

 

“I hope so...I almost took her over my knee after class yesterday.”

 

Blake gives Yang a sly grin. “You can spank me anytime.”

 

Surprised at Blake’s forwardness, and unable to resist temptation, Yang delivers a stinging swat to Blake’s backside.

 

Blake purrs, though Yang is positive that this time, it’s on purpose. “Ooh, I should be naughty more often.”

 

Yang sucks in a breath, suddenly hot and tingly all over. “Weren’t you just scolding me for trying to get some action earlier?” she wonders.

 

Blake shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun.”

 

Yang sighs. “You’re still gonna make me wait, aren’t you?”

 

Blake nods.

 

“You’re killing me, Belladonna.”

 

“I love the way you say my name.” Blake says, and draws Yang in for a slow, fervent kiss.

 

Yang lets out a startled noise, but kisses back after she’s had time to collect herself. 

 

“Um...I hope I’m not interrupting…”

 

Yang pulls away from Blake to look up at their unexpected visitor. She feels her cheeks warming when she realizes that the way she’s pressed against Blake is not exactly decent...

 

Pyrrha looks a little flustered, but she seems to take their risquè behavior in stride.

 

“Nope,” Blake replies. “We were just enjoying the peace and quiet.”

 

“I see,” Pyrrha says, in a tone that implies the opposite. “We were wondering if you’d like to go to the park later; the weather is so nice.”

 

“That sounds nice, we’d love to.” Yang looks over at Blake. “Can we meet in about an hour? Weiss and Ruby are napping…”

 

Pyrrha’s smile is a bright, welcoming thing, and she looks almost...relieved. “No problem. See you then!”

 

Pyrrha closes the door gently behind her.

 

“We going at the park?” Weiss is sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

 

“Yes, we are,” Blake sits down next to Weiss on the bed, pulling the smaller girl into her lap.

 

Weiss looks at Yang and bites her lip. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain this week…”

 

The white-haired heiress looks genuinely contrite, and although Yang had intended to scold the girl further, her heart softens.

 

She kneels so that she and Weiss are at eye level. “It’s okay. We can all be a little cranky sometimes. But, you understand why I was upset don’t you?” Yang asks softly. 

Weiss looks like she might burst into tears at any moment, and while  she’s glad Weiss’ remorse is genuine, she’d prefer to avoid a crying fit…

 

Weiss looks up at Blake, as if to make sure she’s saying the right thing. “‘Cause I wasn’t being nice.”

 

“Right.” Yang answers, fighting back a smile. Weiss is just too cute sometimes. “But it’s all over now, okay. You’re not in trouble.”

 

“I’m not?” Weiss voice is uncertain.

 

“No, sweetheart.” Yang says. “But I think you need a diaper change before we go.”

 

“We’re leaving?”

 

Yang nods. “We’re going to the park after Ruby wakes up.”

 

Blake pulls back on the waistband of Weiss’ diaper, wrinkling her nose before nudging the Little one towards Yang.

 

“Your turn,” she says pointedly.

 

“Why do  _ I  _ always get the dirty jobs?” Yang wonders.

 

“That’s not even a little bit true.” Blake replies, grinning.

 

Yang just sighs, reaching out to take Weiss’ hand. “Come on cutie, let’s go change your butt. If you’re good, you can have a cookie.”

 

Weiss giggles. “Yay!”

 

Yang lifts Weiss onto her hip, rubbing the heiress’ back when she rests her head on Yang’s shoulder.

 

“Love you, munchkin.” Yang says.

 

Weiss gives her a tight hug. “Love you too.”

  
  



End file.
